Proximity switches, such as capacitive switches, have been employed for use on vehicles for operating devices such as interior map and dome lighting, moonroofs, and various other devices. Capacitive switches typically employ one or more capacitive sensors to generate a sense activation field and sense changes to the activation field indicative of user actuation of the switch, typically caused by a user's finger in close proximity or contact with the sensor. Capacitive switches are typically configured to detect user actuation of the switch based on comparison of a sensed activation field to a threshold. The capacitive switches are typically configured to include one or more electrodes configured with electrical circuitry formed onto a substrate. It would be desirable to provide for a proximity switch that provides a decorative look and allows reduced components for assembly.